Love Knows No Bounds 2
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: After years of traveling with Sesshomaru Rin is convinced of her love for her entity of protection. However, with a new kingdom Sesshomaru makes a decision between ruling and his follower that changes her life forever...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Hey guys it's your main girl DonehatemecuzImbeautiful back with another ficlet just for you! In response to the growing popularity of Love Knows No Bounds I've decided to post the (at least for me) highly anticipated sequel that I just finished up about 2 days ago. YAY! **

**This one, however, could throw you for a loop. Its way different from anything else I've written and it's a one shot, something I've only twice accomplished but have always wanted to write so I'm pretty proud of myself. This is also my very first Rin/Sess fic and I think they're both a little OOC but hopefully that won't matter. Now, even though it's a one-shot it's only got a small lemon portion in it and a few citrus like moments in here. Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Love Knows No Bounds 2**_

* * *

Rin

It's beautiful outside: The sakura trees are in full bloom; the buds, a gorgeous shade of pink this time of year, smell as sweet as they look and lady bugs dance on my finger tips. Spring is just around the corner and the weather is definitely showing it. The sky is the clearest shade of sapphire I've seen in the longest time and, even more beautiful than the sky is the man walking in front of me.

For years now, since I was a little girl, I've followed Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth, almost literally, and back. It feels as though we've been together forever, through thick and thin, big and small, but through it all he has been my caretaker, my perfect entity of protection.

After Naraku's defeat by my Lord's younger brother Inuyasha we continued to wander the countryside as always, but I felt things change within me as I grew older. Suddenly I was looking at Sesshomaru in a whole new light and instead of being my caretaker he was something to behold: someone strong yet gentle, calm yet fierce and it wasn't long before I discovered I was in love with him. I was in love with my protector, my strength, my hope, and there was nothing that could convince me otherwise.

So here I am today, still wandering ten years after we first met yet with a newfound look on him. If only I knew what he felt as well? However, he has left me clues to exactly how he feels though he is too prideful and stubborn as to let anyone know what he feels truly.

For instance, I've noticed he takes a greater care to watch over me. I notice how, whenever he thinks I'm not looking, he stares at me, though as soon as I look up it's as though I were only imagining it. These tiny signs often gave me hope that he could at least think of me, one day, as more than just the little girl who's trailed after him for 10 years because at almost 18 years of age I am far beyond that. Most girls my age are already married and having children yet here I remain, a virgin and following a demon, two of the most childish things one can do these days.

Yet, when I first learned of Lord Sesshomaru's feelings it was not the way I had thought it would be. I had been taking a bath by myself, Master Jaken not far behind but out of sight so I wouldn't feel awkward and a demon kidnapped me. I screamed with all my might, yelling for Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken to save me but neither seemed to hear me. So, I was taken away by a pretty strong thunder demon that happened to be rather handsome.

He took me to his cave, fed me and talked to me so that in the end I did not feel that he was so dangerous. In fact, he assured me that I was to come to no harm, he only wanted a wife. I was shocked yet flattered and agreed that if Lord Sesshomaru did not come to my rescue by morning I would be his. How young and naive I was to believe such things at the ripe old age of 12.

In the middle of the night while I lay fast asleep he tried to take advantage of me, had me pinned down beneath him so that I was struggling with all my might, yelling and screaming for my dear Lord Sesshomaru to come to my aid. However, my voice grew hoarse, I grew weak and slowly my will to fight had left me. I thought for sure he was going to have his way with me and I would die of shame if he did not kill me when he was done. Yet it wasn't fear of death that scared me, it was my Lord's disappointment in me if he were to find out what a shame I had made of myself. Or worse yet, I quivered at the mere thought, what if he didn't allow me to travel with him by his side and I would have to go to some village to live forever?

My strength was renewed with this thought and I managed one final scream, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Then, the demon smacked me in the face and I had to hush once more. But then, as his hand rose for a second blow Lord Sesshomaru held it, yanking him backwards and off of me, the rage in his eyes something to consider.

I was so relieved that at last he had come I hoarsely whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru! You came for me..."

He looked at me, taking in my naked appearance, quickly checking for any injuries before nodding once to acknowledge that I was there and then turning back to his adversary. The demon was still on the ground, struggling to get up when Sesshomaru slashed at him, killing him with one blow from Tokijin. As soon as his screams faded into the echoes of the cave Sesshomaru looked into my eyes only to find them filled with tears.

I jumped up and ran to him, oblivious to my naked body and hugged him tightly, crying with joy. He didn't move save to put a robe around me and surprised me by picking me up, cradling my lithe form in his arms as though I was a child. This only made me cry harder at his latest show of affection but then he said, "Rin." One word, just my name and I went quiet at once, waiting inquisitively for my orders, like his little servant.

He looked down into my eyes and said again, in the same stoic yet caring voice, "Are you hurt?"

I was too surprised to speak for a moment but quickly shook my head, replying, "No, my Lord."

He nodded once and then took off into the sky and I gasped at the wonder of it. The stars twinkled and smiled at me and I laughed out loud at the moon, a beautiful golden orb of marvel.

Sesshomaru looked down at me quickly and then looked back ahead as he whispered, "What is it?"

I shook my head and replied, "Nothing my Lord it's just...the sky, it's so beautiful at night. The stars, the moon, y-," I quickly shut my mouth. I had been about to say 'you' but I caught myself, luckily, in time. However, Sesshomaru seemed to already know what I was going to say and gave me one of his rare grins that I swore he reserved especially for me.

So here we are on this beautiful spring day and I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is going to tell us we need to rest soon. Jaken is on an errand for him but Ah-un and I need a break. I decide to venture into dangerous waters.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask and he glances back at me to show he's listening. I sigh and continue, "Do you think we could rest here for a moment? There's a hot spring nearby and I was wondering if I could get a bath." For a moment he says nothing but continues to walk and I think that he's refused. I hang my head and whisper, "Sorry my Lord."

"We will rest here for the night."

I look up at his sudden stop and smile. He looks back at me and says, "Ah-un needs water and a good rest."

My smile gets even broader and I run up and hug him around the middle and exclaim, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Then, without thinking, I give him a light peck on the cheek but run off before I could hear his response.

* * *

The hot spring is not far from where Sesshomaru sits since he doesn't want me out of his sight. Of course, he would never tell me this but if I strayed too far I know he would set out to find me and I would only anger him. As soon as I settle into the warm water I give a sigh of content and find myself, once again, dreaming of my Lord... 

_He's got me pinned underneath his muscular body, his muscles rippling. I touch them and he hisses, as though my touch alone could turn him on. He leans down and kisses me and his fangs scrape along my bottom lip causing me to moan in want. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru..." I murmur against his lips and he kisses me harder, tasting the blood that is now on my swollen lips, though I hardly care. _

_Suddenly he pulls away and whispers, "This may hurt for a moment Rin." _

_I nod and reply, "I am ready my lord." _

_With that he plunges into me and I cry out with pain. However, his mouth covers mine, quieting my scream the pain lasts only a moment and I am ready. I wiggle my hips again and moan, so impatient am I to get going. He growls and starts a rhythm, pumping into me and grasping me tightly as though I could disappear. But I'm not going anywhere and the pleasure sweeping through me is almost more than I can bear. It's like a coil is winding up inside of me and it's about to spring loose. _

"_My lord, my lord, SESSHOMARU!" _

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I release into the hot spring and I can tell Lord Sesshomaru heard me. I quickly rinse off and scrub so that the scent of me will rub off before drying off and getting dressed. It begins to storm and I jump at the loud crack of thunder. It's not that I'm afraid of storms it's just...I glance over at Lord Sesshomaru and decide I've got to face him sooner or later.

I walk up to him and murmur, "Good night Lord Sesshomaru."

As I walk past him he grasps my hand and I look down at him, curious yet slightly frightened. "My-my Lord?" I ask nervously and he murmurs, "Do you fear me Rin?"

I shake my head vigorously and reply, "Of course not my Lord, never."

He looks into my eyes and says, "Then why do you smell of fear?"

I go rigid and sigh, prepared to spill the beans. I have never been able to lie to Lord Sesshomaru because I always know that he knows that I'm lying. Taking a deep breath I explain, "I-I don't wish for my Lord to find out about-about my feelings for him..." His face doesn't change nor does he say anything and I take this as a sign to continue. "I fear that my Lord will tell me to leave his side if I tell him the truth..."

I turned my head away from him looking at the tumultuous sky and I heard him ask, "What is the truth Rin?"

I didn't move or speak for a moment, afraid of what he would say when I told him how I felt but turned and locked eyes with him before whispering, "That I love my Lord."

He doesn't look angry or disappointed or even surprised. Is that...surely it's not...relief? He releases my hand and opens his mouth to speak when an annoyingly high pitched whine of, "Lord Sesshomaru!" signals master Jaken's return.

I turn away from Sesshomaru and murmur, "Good night..." once more before I go to find a place to rest for the night.

* * *

The rain was still pouring when I awoke to a deafening clap of thunder. My dark black hair has turned even darker from the water on me. I'm drenched and freezing and now I'm terrified because I'm alone though I know Lord Sesshomaru is not far. Sitting up I search in vain for a dry place to sit. I'm trying not to cry as this would be childish thing to do but it's getting harder with every step I take. I collapse to my knees unable to take another step when I feel a presence behind me. I turn quickly and Lord Sesshomaru is standing over me, his long white hair plastered to his handsome forehead. He looks slightly angry but above this his eyes hold worry. He picks me up off my feet and cuddles my body against his the way he used to do when I was a child during storms. Then, he takes to the sky. 

The rain hits harder and harder and I become absolutely drenched as he takes me through a cloud. Then, at last, we are above the clouds and I can see the stars and the moon. Wiping water out of my eyes I marvel once again at the sky and its beauty. When I've dried off some and have stopped shivering I whisper, "Lord Sesshomaru?" He looks down at me and I continue, "Are you angry with me?"

He looks back up at the sky and murmurs, "Why should I be angry with you Rin?"

I fidget in his arms and whisper, "For...for what I said earlier...are you mad that I...I told you how I feel?"

He's silent for a long moment before he replies quietly, "Rin, you must understand..." My heart shatters into a million pieces and I don't want to hear anymore but I listen intently anyway. He is still my lord after all.

"What do I need to understand my Lord?" I almost croak but my voice is surprisingly calm despite my disorderly feelings on the inside. He continues to stare into the sky though I know he is pondering his answer. This, more than anything makes me break down. He's still treating me like the child he will always know me as and it's breaking my heart.

_When I was about 13 years old I had asked Sesshomaru an equally interesting question. I asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?" _

_He had been silent for a long moment then and had responded, "Rin, you must understand..." _

_Eagerly I had asked, "What do I need to understand my lord?" _

_He had replied seemingly reluctantly, "This Sesshomaru has no need for such trivial things as love..." _

_I remember how my eyes had shone and I whispered, "Where is she now my lord?" _

_His eyes had gone dull and he had not replied._

Now, here I was, crying into his lap, unable to allow him to console me because that would make it worse. Suddenly, I went quiet as his fanged mouth descended onto mine, gently at first though when I responded it went deeper into something eager and passionate. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Sesshomaru I'm kissing and we're back on the ground but I've dreamed of this moment for so long that it seems as though it's nothing more than that, a dream. When he pulls away it's with an air of reluctantcy and we do nothing more than stare into each other's eyes. I'm so numb with shock, so eager to be pleasured that I can almost feel it rolling off of me in waves.

I smiled gently and whispered, "You do love me..." He captured my mouth once more and this time I felt myself being laid down on the ground with my lord lying over top of me. When he pulled away again I whimpered and he chuckled at me. No doubt he could smell my arousal from a mile away, even in the rain.

"Rin, you must understand..." He repeated and I nodded wanting him to continue.

"I have cared for you as a daughter for so long that I wasn't sure what to make of your feelings as you grew into adulthood. Humans are so utterly complicated..." He exhaled a deep breath and I smiled at him to make him continue.

"However, forgive this Sesshomaru for making the mistake of never letting you know how I really felt." I sighed and I felt my entire body melt beneath him. "But Rin you have to understand, we come from two different worlds, a demon and a human. There are those that would kill you simply because they knew it would get to me and when my empire is built there is no guarantee for your safety. My father fell for this reason, loving Inuyasha's human mother and dying to protect her."

My heart stopped beating. The grin was wiped from my face as quickly as it had come and I felt myself go rigid under him. I averted his eyes as he murmured, "We can never be together Rin..."

I still looked away and mumbled, "Get off of me..." He didn't move but instead continued to stare at me with... it couldn't be pity. I couldn't stand this look and I didn't even hear what he told me. Instead I turned to look into his face and hissed coldly, "Get off me _Sesshomaru_."

His eyes hardened at the way I used his name without his filthy title of lord and then pushed himself away from me. As soon as he was clear of my area I jumped to my feet and turned to walk away.

"Where will you go Rin?"

No more emotional, loving Sesshomaru, he was back to normal without his pleading eyes that made no difference. I clenched my fists at my side and whispered, "Away...from you..."

* * *

I don't know how long I walked, how many hours, days or nights, all I knew was that I needed to get away from the one who had hurt me so badly, the one whose love, though returned, was forfeited for the good of his _precious kingdom_. I spat bitterly each time I thought of his words, the fact that he was giving me up so that his empire could stand against all odds. All I remember was arriving in a village where I met yet another boy like myself. 

He was about my age, a fox demon by the name of Shippo. He was kind-hearted, funny and affectionate and I found myself slowly turning my sights away from Sesshomaru to the fox demon that furiously protected me as a friend and later, his potential mate, a girlfriend in human's terms.

A few years passed and our relationship blossomed. He rose to the top politically and owned his own lands along with his best friend and Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha who was like his father figure. I got to see my dear friend Kagome again and we became very good friends. Life was simple in the village where we lived and all was going well- until all landowners got a summons to Lord Sesshomaru's kingdom to discuss territorial disputes.

Shippo knew all about my broken heart over my previous caretaker and was the most opposed to going. But when I realized it was required on pain of death should he not attend I quickly ruled out that idea. His next way to protect me was to not allow me to go at all. That was, of course, out of the question. I was no stranger to traveling and had learned to defend myself in the years that I spent with Kagome. So, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and I set off for the Kingdom of Sesshomaru and arrived right on time a week later.

When we got there we saw at least a dozen other land holders including Koga of the wolf demon tribe with his new mate Ayame and Kagura of the North Wind but what I was looking for most was not these demons. Instead I was looking for the man who had summoned us here.

Inuyasha and Shippo were taking extra precautions on my part should they need to steer me clear of Sesshomaru. I didn't see him until we got up to the castle. There he was, standing on one of the outer walls, long white hair flowing in the wind and his traditional kimono and battle armor adorning his lean and muscular body, Tenseiga strapped to his hip. As I looked up he looked back at me and our eyes locked and held. I stood still and simply gazed at him but our eye contact seemed to be telling a story and it was as though he could see exactly what I had been up to the past three or four years that we had been apart. As if to prove my point he glanced at Shippo next to me who was engaged in a conversation with Koga and glared pointedly at his head. I glared back at him and thought loud and clear, 'Leave him out of this.' He locked eyes with me once more before he turned and walked away. I let out a loud sigh of relief and Shippo noticed me staring at the place Sesshomaru had been just moments before.

Grasping my hand he whispered, "Are you okay?" I turned to him and smiled, instantly calmed by his touch and we headed into the castle together. As soon as we had settled in to our extremely lavish rooms and had gotten comfortable our presence was required at dinner promptly at sunset.

I quickly picked out one of my favorite kimonos that Shippo said he liked on me and threw it on. It really was beautiful, made of red silk, trimmed with gold with golden leaves winding down one side. It ended cut at an angle slanting from right below my right knee and trailing down like a waterfall to right above my left ankle. I put the matching red and gold slippers on, put my hair up in an elegant hairstyle where half of it was down and the other half was up in an elaborate knot and placed the beautiful red and gold clip in my dark black hair that Shippo had gotten me as a gift. I took only a minute to examine myself in the mirror and declared that I looked okay while I waited for Kagome to come out. We both gasped at what we were wearing.

I admired Kagome's dark violet kimono with white trim and short blended purple and white train at the end as well as the sacred jewel around her neck. She hadn't bothered trying to put her hair up claiming that Inuyasha would just mess it up anyway but had miraculously straightened it with a wet comb and hot wax. After exclaiming to each other how much better the other looked we went to meet our accompaniments. Shippo stood waiting in his graceful light blue and orange kimono with his sword at his side looking like an elegant fox if I ever did see one.

He had, like Kagome, chosen to wear his hair down and I suspected that she had tamed his with a wet comb as well because it was as straight as Inuyasha's and reached down to his mid-back. I couldn't help playing with it because it was so much prettier down and I rarely got to see it that way. We met Inuyasha further down the hall where he was having a hard time with his own fancy kimono. It was red like his fire-rat robe but with a black belt tied around his waist, the color of his lands and the only thing to signal that he was trying to dress appropriately were the two swords he had strapped to his waist, Tetsusaiga and Kizususaiga, the one inherited to him from Totosai not long after Naraku was defeated. He had only recently acquired it and was still trying to master it from what I'd heard from Kagome.

Sooner than I intended it was time for dinner and they read out the couples one by one before they would climb down the stairs and to their seats. Inuyasha and Kagome went before us and the next thing I knew they had called, "The Fox demon Shippo of the eastern lands and lady Rin!"

I slowly descended down the stairs and I heard many gasps and whispers among the applause. Good things like, "Her kimono! It's too precious to wear!" or, "I knew her when she was just a child...she has grown into such a lovely young woman."

Not that I was listening to them in the slightest. I had caught Sesshomaru's eye again and I nearly tripped when I caught him gaping at me with his eyes. Instead I blushed and clutched Shippo's arm tighter smiling at him when he looked at me quizzically.

Finally we arrived at our seat next to Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha sitting on either side of me and Kagome. Oh, and what luck! Sesshomaru was sitting right across from Inuyasha who was sitting a mere two chairs from me. He glanced at me pointedly where I had Shippo's hand grasped in mine and I could have sworn I heard a growl before he turned back to Inuyasha. Dinner went smoothly all the way until dessert where Sesshomaru decided to address me personally.

"Lady Rin," He spoke in smooth tones and I looked up him with an expression of nonchalance that I certainly didn't feel.

"Yes-my lord?" I asked, gritting my teeth and nearly choking on the word though I was trying my best to sound happy and eager to answer his question. Just like when I was a child...

He noticed and looked as though he were having a hard time suppressing a grin but continued, "Your kimono is really quite lovely."

I forced a smile in his direction and replied, "Thank you."

I tried to go back to eating when he interrupted yet again with, "A gift?"

I nodded and gave a real smile though it was pointed at Shippo and I replied, while still gazing into Shippo's eyes, "Yes, from the love of my life..." Shippo beamed and I blushed a little at my statement.

I knew that Sesshomaru had noticed my stress on the word love and indeed his eyes had turned icy looking at Shippo though his tone remained pleasant as he murmured, "I see..."

Suddenly I was angry. How dare he make me believe he were superior to Shippo in even the slightest way? I decided to test my luck and play a little game with him. After all it seemed he enjoyed playing games with me.

Taking another spoonful of the miso soup I exclaimed calmly, "So, Lord Sesshomaru, I noticed that you have no lady on your arm to lavish with gifts."

This caused quite the reaction. Shippo choked on his soup and Inuyasha went rigid next to Kagome looking as though he'd like to laugh. But I wasn't done yet. "Surely a man of your caliber could have achieved a woman after you've had your kingdom for a few years?" I continued and I thought Inuyasha was going to burst with laughter. I was trying not to burst myself underneath my façade of nonchalance.

Sesshomaru took a moment to answer and all traces of playing games had gone. Instead he replied stoically, "This Sesshomaru has no need for a woman but if I wanted one I have yet to find a woman suitable for running this kingdom..."

I gave a giggle and replied curiously, "What _would_ you find suitable, my lord?"

I nearly hissed the word this time and Kagome noticed, patting my knee under the table but I was not to be consoled. Here I was finally going to find out the reason he had allowed me to leave all these years ago. Sesshomaru had gone stiff in his chair and he was no longer pretending to be pleasant.

Instead he replied icily, "A suitable mate would be able to take care of herself and the kingdom without letting her feelings get in the way or without allowing other distractions such as her weaknesses to get in the way of my ruling."

I was seething in my chair as I heatedly responded, "So you call, for example, being human, a weakness?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and replied cold-heartedly, "No, human _emotions_ are the only weakness to humans..."

My teeth were grit again and I ground out, "But love is an emotion that cannot be controlled, an emotion that both demons and humans share! So would you call her loving you a weakness and therefore makes her unfit to rule a territory?"

He was glaring at me now though I was far from caring as he explained impatiently, "This is about who is suitable and who is not and nothing-,"

I hardly noticed I had stood to my feet shaking with suppressed rage as I shouted, "I do not understand how loving you could make the slightest bit of difference when it comes to ruling your kingdom Lord Sesshomaru!"

He stood to his feet as well and, in his case, it was a much more impressive move. He turned to me with steely eyes and spoke quietly though dangerously, "You would do well to hold your tongue."

I wanted to smack him as I screamed, "I don't understand how you can place a kingdom before your own heart!"

He growled right back, "I do what's best for this kingdom and anything else that's a distraction simply stands in my way and must be disposed of!"

"Well excuse me for the being the biggest distraction in your life! I can only be glad I left before you DISPOSED OF ME TOO!"

With that the room went deadly quiet and I turned on my heel heading out of the dining room as fast as my legs would carry me.

I tried to hide in an abandoned hallway in a dark wing but Shippo found me moments after I had stormed away. He cuddled me in his arms and I sat there and cried, allowing him to simply hold me, the thing I needed most.

* * *

"How the hell can he do this? Does he not see how he's broken my heart? Does he not know the pain I went through Shippo?" I vented, crying even harder into his kimono though he didn't seem to notice or care. It wasn't until I had tired myself out almost an hour later that he even considered moving and even then he carried me all the way back to the room I was going to share with Kagome. 

She was already there and assured Shippo that she would take care of me so, after a quick yet lingering kiss good night he left for bed and I laid on the futon by the window. I lay there for hours until the moon was my only companion and I was surely the only one awake in the whole castle. In order to take my mind off of stupid demons I decided that a walk was my best choice. Slipping out the door I traveled outside into the dark to the shore where I sat on a large rock and watched the stars. The sound of the ocean waves and the brilliant moon gave me a sense of calm and I completely relaxed under the seas gentle hush.

"What is the fascination between you and the stars Lady Rin?"

I gasped at the sound of a man's voice and immediately feared getting caught unattended. I turned to apologize to him only to see Sesshomaru standing there, gazing at the sky as though it could answer life's questions and ignoring my look completely. For a moment I didn't know what to do but I looked back over the ocean, shrugging as I whispered, "I don't know really it just...always has been. Even when I was a little girl I used to watch the sky at night..."

Still not taking his eyes away from the sky he murmured, "Do you still gaze at the stars?"

I shook my head and whispered, "There are too many painful memories in the sky now..."

We were silent for a moment before he asked, "Lady Rin, were you ever in love..._before_ Lord Shippo?"

The question shook me and I grinned a little at the question. "You must understand Lord Sesshomaru..." I replied, "Before Shippo I was...once."

He chuckled a little evilly at my answer and asked, "Why did you choose Lord Shippo instead?"

My grin faded and I felt tears spring to my eyes as I replied, "My first love decided I wasn't strong enough and...he let me go..."

I felt his eyes on the back of my neck as he whispered, "I'm sure he did it with the best intentions..."

I sneered a little. "It was wasn't it? But thanks to him letting me go I have a new love in my life now. Shippo is everything I could have wished for..."

I can almost hear his anger through the air as he replies, "Do you love him more than the one who turned you away?"

My sneer fades quickly and it takes me a moment to reply. "No," I finally whisper, "No one could ever compare to him..."

I turn back to look at him and gasp at what I see in his beautiful eyes. Usually so emotionless they are laden with pain and sorrow that reflect the light of the moon, if only for a moment. I turn away and whisper, "What happened to your first love Sesshomaru?"

He's quiet for a long moment and I think he's not going to answer but then he replies, "My first love... she left me, in order to escape the pain that I caused her..."

I felt a tear fall from my eye and grit my teeth against the painful memory.

"My half-brother Inuyasha informed me that she was living in another village around where he owned land and had fallen in love with another demon that could take care of her and love her openly as I never could. I refused to believe it and shortly after she arrived in the village my brother stopped informing me of her whereabouts and I knew she had told them why she had really arrived at the village..."

I grit my teeth even tighter and whispered, "Stop it..."

But he continued as though I had said nothing, "So I continued on my journey to gain power, built my kingdom from scratch and am now the most powerful lord that rules these lands. But there was and still is something missing..."

"Stop it..." I said louder and stood up, turning to face him.

"You are missing Rin..." He whispered and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks freely now.

Sobbing quietly I replied icily, "You shouldn't have let me go then..." I stormed past him to the castle.

* * *

The next morning I awoke in time for breakfast though my head felt heavy from being up so late. Lord Sesshomaru did not join us for breakfast and for that I was grateful since I had no desire to see him and wasn't sure what I'd say if I did. Though his absence did perturb me a little no matter how I tried to deny it. 

After breakfast Shippo and Inuyasha were to attend a meeting on the division of the lands where Lord Sesshomaru would indeed be present and where the women were not allowed anyway save for Kagura who owned the Northern lands.

So Kagome, Ayame, and I traveled to the beach for a lovely day outside. We stayed out in the sunshine playing games, talking of love and them teasing me about when Shippo and I were going to take the plunge. I merely blushed and assured them that I was ready when he was though I had to have second thoughts.

Was I really ready, after so many years, to give up on my first love? Was I holding out simply for him? Was I telling the truth last night that I really didn't love Shippo as much as Sesshomaru? So far I had yet to know. The one thing I did know, however jumbled my thoughts were, was that I would have to make a decision and my heart would break whomever I chose.

After a gorgeous picnic lunch on the beach we headed back inside where the men had just finished their meeting, Inuyasha and Shippo looking the most disgruntled though Koga was third in line for looking heated. As soon as a smiling Kagome came into view Inuyasha grinned and they hugged tightly before kissing each other like they'd been apart for years.

Shippo gave a likewise grin when he saw me and I ran to him and jumped into his arms where he easily caught me, swinging me around like a top before lightly setting me back on my feet. I was laughing breathlessly when he put me down and he kissed me so sweetly that it made my entire body go numb with pleasure. I hugged him and saw Sesshomaru gazing at us with a look that clearly mirrored annoyance but Shippo pulled out of the hug to hold my hand and walk with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So how did the meeting go?" Kagome asked cautiously knowing the answer could be dangerous.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and Shippo frowned explaining, "Sesshomaru wants to own all of our lands and merge them together but nobody's having it."

I opened my mouth to argue but Inuyasha growled, "That pompous bastard is trying his best to piss me off and he's sure doing it without trying. The only thing is, if we don't want to merge with him he could try to take them by force."

Kagome gasped but replied, "But he must know that's terrible. He can't kill everyone can he?"

Inuyasha grinned sarcastically and replied, "If I know my brother he'll kill anyone in his path until he gets what he wants."

Shippo grasped my hand tighter and exclaimed, "The other option is that we keep our lands but there can only be four main lands that he'll recognize: the North, the South, the East and the West."

I shake my head and whisper, "But that means there can only be four rulers and there are already twelve!"

Inuyasha nodded and replied, "He wants us to kill off each other, leave the blood off of his hands."

I shook my head. He really had gone mad with power and nothing anyone could say would make him change his mind. Except, maybe one...

Turning to Shippo I whispered, "Ship...?"

He looked down at me worriedly and murmured, "What's wrong?" I looked down at my feet and chewed my bottom lip, a nervous habit that I'd acquired when I first met him and he stopped, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to get far ahead of us.

He turned to stand in front of me and whispered, "What is it?"

I looked him in his beautiful green eyes and replied, "Will you-will you take me to see Sesshomaru?"

* * *

We reached Sesshomaru's study much quicker than I had intended and I could feel the tension rolling off of Shippo in waves with every step. Finally we got to the door and he exclaimed, "We're here." 

Something about the way he said it made me stop and look at him. He looked furious, anxious, and...resentful? I grasped his hands in mine and whispered, "Look at me." When he refused tears sprang to my eyes and I pleaded, "Shippo please look at me!"

He reluctantly brought his eyes down to mine and I could hardly take the emotion but I whispered, "No matter what happens in there, I don't care if Sesshomaru begs on hands and knees, I will not go back to him. You are the only love in my life Shippo, he is the past. You have nothing to worry about."

I managed a small grin through my tears but he continued to frown at me. Then, suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "Promise you won't leave me Rin...I just-I just can't lose you to him, not when I've loved you for so long..."

I grasped him tighter and whispered, "Oh Shippo...don't worry..." He finally released me and kissed my forehead before shooing me inside. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes before I knocked cautiously on the door.

"Come in..." Came a gruff voice and I stepped inside.

He didn't even look up at me as I entered but instead asked, "What is it?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing only allowing four rulers for the whole area?"

He looked up at me then and whispered, "This Sesshomaru has no time for foolish games. Why are you here?"

I was a little taken aback but replied, "I just told you why! Have you become so mad with power that you're willing to allow them to kill each other? How did you become so heartless since I was gone?"

He stood to his feet and my heart pumped a million miles a minute but I stood my ground while trying my best to look defiant. He grinned at me and got within an inch of my face before murmuring, "I don't think that's why you came at all Rin. I think you came for me..."

I growled and hissed, "You're right, I came to see the old Sesshomaru, the one who I loved so long ago, but I can see he's not here. When you find him tell him Rin is looking for him."

I turned on my heel and went to walk away when he grabbed my elbow and spun me around so that I was now facing him directly. He looked as though he were going to say something but instead crashed his mouth onto mine and I nearly died. At first I was reluctant and tried to fight him off but he only held me tighter to him and I had no choice but to give in. I kissed him back and we both moaned when I pressed my body up against his very much so heated one. His tongue dove into my mouth and tasted every corner, got every bit of flavor there was to get and I nearly cried at the pleasure running through me. I felt my back hit the wall behind me and he raised my arms above my head, pressing even closer to me so that our bodies appeared merged and I can't pretend it's not what I wanted. I moaned loudly when he ran a hand across bare skin where my shirt had ridden up but when he reached under my shirt and rubbed my stomach I nearly collapsed.

When he finally pulled away we were both breathing hard and I hissed, "I hate you..."

He grinned and replied, "Of course you do."

He kissed me once more before he pulled away abruptly and I hated him for making me want more. Instead he walked over to the window and said, "As you can see I can be very persuasive Rin...but I'm even more persuasive when it comes to power."

I glared at his back and jeered, "Yeah you're persuasive alright but at least the old Sesshomaru was respectable. He wouldn't have done this-this-**power struggle** just so he could get what he wanted!"

"I still do not have what I want Rin."

He turned to me and I nearly took a step back but stopped myself. Instead I narrowed my eyes at him and whispered, "You could have been had what you wanted if you hadn't been so control hungry. I would still be here with you if you hadn't been so selfish-!"

He was across the room so fast I felt my hair whip around me. He was breathing hard and I could tell he was angry by the way his normally calm eyes flashed at me. Again I refused to give in but I did grimace a little when he growled, "You should not have left this Sesshomaru..."

I glared defiantly back at him and spoke softly, "I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been such a bastard..."

He looked like he wanted to cut me to ribbons as he snarled, "I was only protecting you. I was trying to keep you alive!"

I laughed out loud at that one and whispered, "Who are you kidding? You didn't want me in the way, didn't want a _weak_ human ruling your _precious_ empire."

He opened his mouth to speak and I screeched, "NO!" He looked ready to kill but went quiet and I continued, "My love for you was a weakness and, like you said, it needed to be disposed of. So, I left, got rid of my weakness and gave my heart to somebody else that wouldn't reject me _because_ of my being human!"

He towered over me and growled, "That pathetic excuse for a demon doesn't know how to protect you."

"Regardless I doubt he will leave me because my love is a flaw." I countered and went to storm out again. Again he grabbed my arm and turned me back roughly against him.

"I know you still care for me..." He hissed and I grinned.

"You're right..." I whispered and leaned up to give him a kiss fully on the lips. It lasted a little longer than I intended because it was quite the eye opener, but I pulled away abruptly as he had earlier and exclaimed, "But I know now that I care for Shippo more..."

With that, I untangled myself from him and walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't at dinner that night or at breakfast the next morning for which I was sincerely grateful but the boys had yet another meeting that went no better than the one before. When Kagome and I went to meet them they were at least laughing but it was bitterly, no doubt something sarcastic about Sesshomaru. When I saw Shippo he broke into a large grin and I ran into his arms again where he held me to him, clutching me tightly before kissing me. I moaned and giggled against his lips until he pulled away smiling. Ever since my meeting with Sesshomaru we had become closer because I knew now what my decision would be. 

Shippo was my one and only love as far as I was concerned and though my dreams of what-if about Sesshomaru had yet to subside, my dreams about having little fox children with Shippo were becoming more and more frequent and when I told him about them he blushed beet red and just kissed me. I was getting tired of it though. I wished he would just ask me to be his mate so the decision could be made for me because with every passing day my doubts seemed to resurface.

"How did it go today Ship-dip?" I asked and he frowned again replying, "No better than yesterday. In fact, he wants to keep us for another 3 days the way things are going in these meetings."

My jaw dropped. "But why? What is keeping you here another 3 days going to do about having only 4 rulers?"

He shrugged and explained, "We're still negotiating on terms about who deserves to rule and who doesn't. Inuyasha obviously already gets to keep his kingdom, I'm pretty sure Koga's going to keep his and Kagura's fighting with all she's got to keep hers and if she has her way, which she'll probably do, she's got it in the bag. Personally I just want this to be over. I couldn't care less whether I own a kingdom or not. It's beginning to become a hassle anyway..."

I counted off on my fingers and whispered, "Inuyasha rules the southern plains, Koga's got the Northern mountains and Kagura's got the eastern caves. That means Sesshomaru's still got the west. How is that fair?"

Once again he shrugged but before he could reply Inuyasha murmured, "Shippo, watch it..."

He froze and turned around pushing me behind him in the process as Sesshomaru came swaggering down the hall. At the sight of Shippo and I Sesshomaru froze, merely looking upon us as though we were part of the décor.

"My lord..." Shippo murmured and Sesshomaru merely glanced at him before turning his gaze to me. I stared defiantly back at him, daring him to say something but he didn't abide by my silent wishes and instead turned back to Shippo as he stepped in front of me protectively and exclaimed, "I was wondering, _my lord_, why you take such a strong interest in lady Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, a dangerous sign and I opened my mouth to say something before he murmured, "And I wonder, little fox demon, what your_ intentions_ are for lady Rin?"

Shippo's teeth grit together and he replied heatedly, "I wonder how that's any of your damn business!"

Inuyasha intervened before anything worst was said and he exclaimed, "Enough Sesshomaru, he doesn't want to have to deal with you he's only trying to protect Rin."

Sesshomaru stood there stoically before Inuyasha whispered to me, "You and Kagome get out of here..."

I was slightly reluctant to leave Shippo there by himself with my jealous ex but I had no choice as Inuyasha hissed, "Go!"

So, with a final and affectionate squeeze of his hand I slowly walked away, Kagome not far in front of me. Shippo's tail swiped at me and brushed across my hip sending shivers down my spine and I knew everything was going to be okay despite the serious scenario I was leaving behind me.

* * *

_Apparently_, I thought to myself as Shippo came in the room being supported by Inuyasha, _my women's intuition is broken_. 

In fact not only had nothing gone as planned but Shippo actually fought. I was shocked as Inuyasha told us the blow by blow of what happened sounding stern but proud and overall amazed.

"Well, soon as you two were out of sight I tried to walk Shippo away and he was going for it. I had him in front of me and everything. But then, Sesshomaru said something and Shippo-..."

"He told me that Rin would come to him soon enough!" Shippo interrupted and I gasped.

"Why would he say something like that?" I whispered and Inuyasha shrugged and continued, "Well, Shippo wasn't having any of that and turned around and was like, 'What did you have to say to me?' and Sesshomaru gave this grin and was goading him, saying things like he wasn't worthy of Rin and he could take care of her better and she knew it. Well, that's where our little Shippo loses it."

I turned to stare at Shippo who was trying to look anywhere but at me and I wanted to smile and cry at the same time. It was so sweet that he cared for me that much but it was terrifying that he could let something Sesshomaru said get to him so badly. What else had Sesshomaru told him and what was he willing to believe was true?

"He flat out runs at Sesshomaru and punches him in the face! You couldn't even see it coming! He was a little orange blur and Rin, you know what he says?"

I turn back to Inuyasha who has continued his story and I whisper, "What?"

Inuyasha folds his arms and grins proudly before replying, "He says, 'You can never have Rin because come this time tomorrow she'll be mine full circle.'"

He looks at me as though looking for me to be surprised, as though he'd just given me the best gift ever but I merely smiled and looked to Kagome for an answer who is also beaming at me and looking for me to be joyous. After a few moments of silence I exclaim, "So...what does that mean?"

Inuyasha sweat drops and falls over while Kagome merely laughs and says, "We'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure Shippo will want to tell you himself..."

With that she drags Inuyasha from the room and closes the door with a soft click. As soon as the door is closed there's a silence so thick I feel like I can swim through it. Shippo's still refusing to look at me though he's not glaring at the floor anymore which is a definite improvement. I want to say something, I really do, but what are you supposed to say when the man behind you is having second thoughts about your love?

I open my mouth to say something but he beats me to it as he murmurs into the silence, "Rin, what happened between you and Sesshomaru?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and exclaimed, "I told you everything that happened between me and Sesshomaru!"

Shippo turned and looked at me and I gasped. His eyes, usually the most beautiful color green were red rimmed and jagged, as though his inner pain were reflected through them. I waited until he growled, "Rin don't lie to me...I can't stand it when you lie to me..."

My eyes narrowed and I practically yelled, "Shippo what the hell are you talking about-?"

"RIN TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

He had stood to his feet, glaring daggers at me and I really did take a step back. He looked powerful, like he would kill me and though I was slightly worried I knew that my Shippo would never harm me. Then again, _my_ Shippo was hidden behind a jealous mask of hatred. I looked down at my hands and frowned and I could hear his labored breathing in front of me.

"Tell me the truth Rin..." He growled a little more quietly and it took me a moment to answer. How to tell him what really happened between Sesshomaru and me all those years ago?

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Shippo, I told you that Lord Sesshomaru rejected me all those years ago when I told him I loved him. That isn't entirely true..." I looked up at him where he was trying to avoid my eyes but not being very successful. I continued a little louder, "When I told Sesshomaru I loved him he-he confessed that he loved me too, but told me we couldn't be together because he couldn't have me interfering in the kingdom. It's not like what I told you when I said he just rejected me but it hurt just as bad as I told you..."

Catching the skeptical look on his face I sighed exasperatedly and exclaimed, "Shippo nothing else happened with him I swear!"

Cocking an eyebrow at me he whispered, "Tell me everything that happened when you went and saw him in his office."

At this I froze. How would I be able to tell him that he-he-kissed me?

"Rin..."

He was back to growling so my head snapped up as I told him quickly, "We talked for a little while, argued actually, about the four rulers and how he...how he let me go...then he-he...kissed me..."

I was silent and Shippo whispered, "Did you kiss him back?"

Afraid to look back up at his face I murmured, "Yes." I heard him sigh and I continued, "But then he said, 'You still want me...'"

Shippo turned back towards me and asked, "What did you say?"

Still looking down I replied, "I told him that, yes, I still do want him but..." I looked directly up at him into his eyes and whispered, "I love you more Shippo."

His eyes widened as he asked, "You told him you loved me more?"

I nodded and whispered, "And I'll tell the whole world because I love you Shippo, forever and-!"

But I never got to finish my sentence as he pressed against me in a second, his mouth capturing mine in a savage attempt at dominance. The kiss was hard, full of meaning and when he pulled away he whispered, "I love you, so much..."

I smiled and replied, "Maybe this would be a good time to ask me to be your mate..."

His eyes widened and he smiled for the first time in minutes as he murmured, "You really want to?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Only since you first kissed me that night..."

He smiled even wider and whispered, "Well then, let's get going then shall we?"

I kissed him again but this time it was tender, better even than Sesshomaru's burning kisses that made me want to crumple and die. Slowly he kissed me down my neck leaving a trail of fire in his wake and I moaned when he licked along my collarbone, pushing the shoulders of my kimono down so that only my bare shoulders showed. I moaned in agony when he kissed his way up to my lips where he captured my mouth again.

"Rin..." He murmured and I looked up at him through glazed eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered shakily.

He smiled and whispered, "Are you ready?"

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about but when I did I kissed him hard on the lips and wrapped a leg around his waist. He didn't ask anymore questions but lifted my other leg so that it was around his waist too. He carried me over to the nearest window sill and sat me down, still kissing me as I gripped his waist with my legs even harder. I squeezed gently and we both gasped at the contact of hip on hip, the pulsing heat that even the fabric of our clothes couldn't keep out. I felt a kind of heat rush to my lower belly, a burning that yearned for Shippo.

I bit my lip as he stripped the top of his hakama off revealing quite the muscular body and I nearly cried when I placed a hand to his sizzling skin. Slowly, he lifted me and laid me on the floor so that he was over top of me. He really was beautiful, in every aspect of the word. His long orange hair had mingled with my dark black creating a swirling pool of beauty. I flipped over so that I was straddling him and he grinned. I loved being in control, something I hadn't felt in years. I had my own choice; I could do what I wanted.

"You think I might be ready now...?" I murmured, smiling brightly.

Shippo grinned mischievously and replied quietly, "I think I should be asking myself am I ready for you..." We both laughed and I reached down to kiss him and get this show on the road when...

"Shippo! Shippo come on get out here we got problems!"

Groaning quietly he fell flat on his back while I climbed gently off of him. He looked up at my movement to put my kimono back in place and he sat up whispering, "I won't be gone long."

I nodded and turned away from him to look out the window and he came up behind me to rest his head on my shoulder. I reached up and rubbed his ears and whispered, "I hope not. I'll miss you while you're gone..."

He turned me around to face him and kissed me so deeply that I was left breathless once more. It took several seconds before we pulled apart and when we did he whispered, "Kami. When I get back we're gonna finish what we started!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him to me for a moment. I looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and mumbled, "Can't we finish it now...? I'm lonely without you and you haven't even left yet..."

He looked for a moment like he was struggling with something, as though he, like me, would love nothing more than to stay and 'Finish what we'd started.' He leaned down and kissed me when Inuyasha came bursting through the door, freezing at the sight of us tangled in each other's arms.

He blushed when I looked over at him but he sounded fierce as ever as he announced, "Shippo come on this is serious. Rin you'd better come too..." A worried crease came between my eyebrows but Shippo merely looked irritated that we had been interrupted and grasped my hand, pulling me through the doorway with him.

As we walked down the hall he exclaimed, "Inuyasha what the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha looked grim as he replied, "It's Sesshomaru. He was pretty pissed off about you telling him off about Rin so now he's challenging you for a mate."

Shippo growled low in his throat and replied, "I won't let him take her..."

Inuyasha looked down at him and replied, "I know you won't but Shippo you have to be careful. Sesshomaru's not like those other demons that we've defeated. He's like Naraku's second cousin or something strong. Your mind has to be on the prize..."

He glanced pointedly at me. Suddenly I froze, not wanting to move and stared at Shippo. He stopped when he realized I wasn't moving and turned to me with bog eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I whispered shrilly, "You two are going to fight? Over _me_?"

Shippo nodded gravely and I sputtered, "B-but...I love _you_! Sesshomaru has to know that!"

Shippo smiled a little but didn't reply as he turned and pulled me along again.

* * *

We found ourselves walking into an arena with hundreds of people already seated around it. It looked like a battle arena and, I thought bitterly, a death chamber. Inuyasha quickly grasped my hand and pulled me into the center where we stood. 

After a few moments he bellowed into the stands, "Today there will be a battle, as many of you already know. Idiots..." He murmured under his breath and all the demons sniggered with their super hearing.

"Anyway, today's will be a battle of prize. The prize..." He moved aside to reveal me standing there and I heard most of the crowd gasp. I stood there defiantly, daring anyone to see me as though I was someone to pity. Once the crowd had settled down Inuyasha continued, "Lady Rin, as a mate. The battle will be between the Lords Sesshomaru and Shippo. The rules are simple: once someone dies or gives up the winner claims the prize. Anything goes here; use as many tricks as you want, as many underhanded scams as possible."

He winked at Shippo who grinned reluctantly before turning back to face the stoic Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned to me and whispered, "If you have anything to say to Ship-dip you better do it now. I mean anything."

He gave me a meaningful look that I took to mean that I should give him an incentive to win. I nodded and ran to Shippo on the far left. He realized a second before I did it what I was going to do because I saw him physically tense. I jumped at him and, just like every time, he caught me and swung me around in a circle. I kissed him and he held me to him tightly. I could hear the silence of the crowd around me as they watched us but didn't care at all.

Finally he set me down on my feet and pulled away whispering, "Why did you do that?"

Breathing hard I smiled and replied breathlessly, "I knew you'd catch me...you always do..."

He grinned and kissed me again before he murmured against my lips, "And I always will..."

One simple sentence that sent shivers up my spine.

"Do you have to do this?" I pleaded with him and he smiled, a little sadly this time, and replied, "For us to be together, yes. Rin I have to have you and if I have to fight a hundred Sesshomaru's I will..."

I grinned a little and murmured, "You have me already in heart. Though my body is feeling a little left out..."

His smile grew devilish and he replied, "We can fix that later..."

"Alright guys times up..." Inuyasha's voice broke through to reality and so, with one final kiss I whispered, "I love you..."

He grasped my hand as I turned to walk away and whispered, "Hey, don't worry...I'll always catch you..."

I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I smiled and whispered, "Good luck...my lord..."

I pulled my hand gently out of his grasp and looked away lest I run to him and demand he stop this. I walked away but had to walk past Sesshomaru who whispered as I passed, "Saying your farewells?"

I turned and smiled confidently at him and exclaimed, "Good luck Lord Sesshomaru for you will need it..."

I turned back and stared into Shippo's eyes. Kagome gently took my hand and led me down to the front row where I continued to stare into Shippo's eyes in the arena. He winked at me before turning back to face Sesshomaru, and the battle began.

* * *

I screamed as Sesshomaru's whip crackled in the place where Shippo had just been not even a second before and clutched my hands once more to my face. My entire body was replaced by fear, every fiber of my being was being sent out to Shippo in the ring. Though watching was painful it was not for fear of death, it was the fear that Sesshomaru would win. I had no doubt in my mind Shippo would survive the battle, he was much too stubborn to die, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder, What if Sesshomaru won? 

Would I be forced to love_ him _instead, continue on my life as though Shippo had never existed? Rule the western lands with my ex love? And worst than all of this was the question, would it really be so bad...?

The battle continued to rage on in front of me: holes littered the stone ground; burn marks slashed across the marble columns; spattered, fresh blood enveloped the ground like a sick coating of paint. I can hardly bear to watch but Kagome pats me on the back comfortingly and smiles before whispering, "Don't worry Rin Shippo will be fine..."

She said it so confidently, looked so unworried I was absolutely amazed. "How can you be so sure?" I asked timidly and she smiled even wider as she replied,

"If it was Inuyasha out there and I was in your place the battle would already be won. Even if they were still fighting I know in my heart that, because Inuyasha loves me so much, he wouldn't give up until he had me. Inuyasha trained Shippo this way as well, to put his heart into the fight. And trust me, with such a fierce woman like you in his heart, he has no chance of losing."

Her words encouraged me, gave me some optimism that I definitely needed and I hugged her to which she hugged back tightly. I no longer clutched my face in fear nor did I scream when Sesshomaru's whip sizzled through the air creating the smell of singed flesh. It was up to Shippo whether or not I would be his and I had full confidence in him.

However, for the second time in a single day I figured my women's intuition was broken. Suddenly there was a gasp from the crowd as Shippo hit the ground, wounded and definitely burned and, even worst still, unconscious.

I stood to my feet as he didn't move and threw my hand over my mouth. Sesshomaru whispered, "He's dead." Another gasp from the crowd and I felt my heart stop along with Shippo's. I suddenly wanted to be sick and I doubled over in pain.

"Shippo?" I murmured unable to believe that he was, the love of my life, really and truly gone. _Somehow_, I thought desperately, _he will get up_.

_There is no way he's dead. _

But after a few minutes silence Sesshomaru announced quietly, "I am victorious..." Then he turned to me and looked straight into my eyes that were flowing tears exclaimed quietly yet triumphantly, "You are mine..."

I closed my eyes as though praying for patience and then turned to Kagome who was looking as though someone had struck her without warning. She looked at me as though she were truly sorry and then turned to Inuyasha. "Can't we do something for her?" She pleaded quietly, "Does she really have to go with him?"

Inuyasha, who I had only known to be angry or emotionless had unshed tears in his eyes as well and whispered, "Yeah...Sesshomaru rightfully won, so he's got to take her for a prize."

I choked down a sob and glared at him as he came up to me. He was right at my face when I hissed, "Get away from me..." He only grinned and I wanted to slap him. Hard. Never had I realized how evil he could be. Slowly, as though savoring the moment, he places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I call out since it was unexpected, the pain throbbing in my shoulder as though I'd been struck.

"It is time Rin..." He says solemnly and suddenly the crowd gasps, someone screams while others are whispering and pointing, though not at me.

I turn to see what all the excitement is about but suddenly Sesshomaru turns and dodges a fox fire attack as a furious voice calls out, "Get your filthy hands off of my mate!" I gasp as well.

There's Shippo, battered and bruised but standing in the middle of the arena and I cry his name out happily.

He's breathing hard but looks up at me through a swollen eye and smiles. The crowd bursts into cheers, some astonished and yelling their bewilderment out loud while others are simply so happy to see him alive they're screaming themselves hoarse. Myself, I'm in a different category.

Without realizing what I'm doing I run into the ring, flinging myself, crying with joy, into the arms of my love yet again. Hugging him fiercely I'm surprised at the strength he still possesses to hug me back. His mouth finds mine and it's as though he's already won. Slowly he pulls away, as though he'd like nothing more than to stay that way for eternity while I can't really blame him. He rests his tired forehead on mine as his eye quickly heals so that it looks perfectly normal again and then he looks into my eyes. I smile at him and he takes his thumb, wiping away a spare tear that's running down my cheek.

"What's wrong Rin?" He asks, still breathing hard and I let out a sob before whispering, "I thought I'd lost you for a minute there..."

He shook his head solemnly and kissed me before holding me close. He leans down and tells me in my ear, "I can't leave until I've satisfied that body of yours..."

I blush and understand that he's back to normal. I grasp him even tighter looking as though I'm trying to meld our bodies together and cry quietly, "Don't scare me like that...I thought maybe you wouldn't make it..."

He rubs my back and massages the base of my neck beneath my hair and replies, "What did I tell you?" I pull away to look at him and he looks at me fiercely, exclaiming, "I will _always_ catch you..."

He looks over my head and I hear him growl at Sesshomaru, "You will never touch her again..." I turn around to see Sesshomaru's expression which is one of mixed surprise and anger. He no longer looks so confident but more determined than I've ever seen before. But then, he places his sword tip into the ground and everything goes quiet in the stands.

"You are right..." He replies and I turn fully in Shippo's arms staring at him as though he's lost his mind. "I lost her the day I let her get away. Even if I won this battle I would not have won Rin for her heart now belongs to you...Lord Shippo."

I feel his grip around me tighten and he grins before whispering, "I'm glad you finally get it..."

Sesshomaru gives a slight grin and murmurs, "You had better take good care of her little fox demon..."

Shippo gives a nod and replies, "Always and forever..."

Sesshomaru nods as well and turns to walk away. I break free of Shippo's grip and run towards him and yell, "Wait!"

He stops and looks over his shoulder at me, eyebrow raised. I stand a few feet away from him and smile happily. Nodding once I whisper, "Thank you...my lord..."

He looks stoic again as he turns around completely so that he's now facing me and replies quietly, "You are no longer required to call me lord my lady..."

I shake my head and tell him, "If I am not allowed to call you my lord you are not allowed to call me lady." Sesshomaru cocks an eyebrow at me and I giggle. "You call me Rin, as you've done for so many years..."

He looks a little more contented at the explanation and he exclaims, "And you may call me Sesshomaru..." I beamed from ear to ear and hugged him tightly. I felt his grip tighten almost protectively around my waist and I inhaled his scent, memorizing how this felt.

I realized at that moment that I would always love him, but I would love him as my protector, my strength, and my hope. I would love him as my father and nothing more and I could tell he loved me now as a daughter since he would never have me as a mate. When I pulled away I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "This isn't goodbye..."

He nodded and replied, "It is farewell..."

* * *

3 months later Shippo and I were mated, husband and wife and rulers of the other half of Inuyasha's southern plains. Shippo and Sesshomaru put their differences aside and Sesshomaru was present at our wedding, seeing me off since my father was not there to do so. 

Inuyasha and Kagome had their first child shortly after Shippo and I married and they named him Daichi, a name that meant first born and suited him well. He looked like a miniature of his father, the only difference being that he had long white hair with black tipped ears poking out from underneath. He had inherited his father's golden eyes and headstrong personality but other than that he was his mother's child. The birth of Inuyasha's beautiful baby boy made Shippo insanely jealous so when I suggested we be next he was all for it.

I think the very next day I was pregnant.

I spent the next 9 months being constantly cared for and unable to get out of bed due to Shippo's constant worry. I was hardly allowed to get up to go to the bathroom and, on very rare occasions when I begged for it, I was allowed outside but only to sit and talk with Kagome for insanely short periods of time and with every male we knew watching over me including Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru along with others who lived in the village.

Sesshomaru was there during the birthing and restrained Shippo from coming into the room while I was yelling for the pain to stop. At some point he had gone completely nuts and they had to lock him up in a shed with Miroku's talisman charms for which I was sincerely grateful. I couldn't have had an insane fox demon in the room with me when I was feeling so insane myself.

Finally I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Akemi. Sango, Kagome and Kaede did the birthing and she truly was beautiful. She had inherited my dark black hair and her father's sea foam green eyes, an unusual but stunning combination that only made us adore her more.

Shippo absolutely adored his baby daughter and sure enough, being half fox demon herself, he taught her all the tricks of the trade. Akemi grew into quite the little bugger keeping her father, mother, Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome quite busy. Constantly she was found to have climbed up a tree but it only turned out to be her clone and she was hiding elsewhere, her favorite game to play. Inuyasha taught her to fight physically while he trained Daichi and it was quite the sight to see a 2 year old outside doing little punches and hi-ya's and fighting a 3 year old boy who seemed afraid of hitting her much less knock her out.

Akemi and Daichi did everything together as they grew older: were best friends, played together, even trained together. Constantly they were each other's sparring partners and when Inuyasha had a sword forged for Daichi when he turned 6, Shippo, sure enough, got a sword for Akemi at the ripe old age of 5 as well so that she wouldn't feel left out. What was so cute about it was that the two swords would fight against each other but refused to hit the wielder, something that was attributed to the fact that they were made for two friends. Akemi's sword, named Daimi, was the balance of Daichi's sword, Akichi. Apart they were strong, but together, Totosai had boasted, they were impenetrable.

Sesshomaru would pop in for visits every now and again and because Daichi called him uncle and Akemi did everything Daichi would do, she called him uncle too, much to my pleasure. This now gave him a new position in my life and when I had our second child, Shiori, I named him her godfather.

Akemi, Daichi, Shiori, and the newest edition to Inuyasha's family, baby Izayoi, did everything together, friends forever it seemed as we were all living together. Later the same year that Izayoi was born we were pleased to hear that Sesshomaru had mated Kagura, the feisty wind ruler, and were having their first child and heir to Sesshomaru's kingdom soon. In a miraculous turn out his first child was a girl, a beautiful and strong baby girl whom he named Rin. I was most pleased especially when he named Shippo and I her god parents.

It turned out that Shippo and I were pretty much god parents to everybody, Daichi and Izayoi _and_ little baby Rin. I enjoyed spending most of my free time with Rin who was like another daughter to me, one who shared my name and, inevitably, my personality, something Sesshomaru enjoyed pointing out on a regular basis. We all grew this way, together, as a family, as though nothing as frivolous as love had ever torn us apart. In fact, things went along without conflict.

That is, until Akemi and Daichi figured out that they really liked each other as way more than friends. But that's a tale for another time...

* * *

A/N: Well...what did you guys think? Was it good, was it bad, or was it just plain weird...? Well good because all of that was what I was going for! YAY! Anyway, leave a review and I'll be sure to make the next one better! If anyone would mind proofreading stories for me before I post them I'd REALLY APPRECIATE IT! It literally takes longer for me to edit than it does for me to actually write them! Anyone interested please email me I'd be sincerely grateful! By the way, I've been thinking about a Love Knows no Bounds 3 which I'll start on as soon as I get some reviews. Any specific relationships you'd like to see? Let me know!!! 


End file.
